Will Always Love You
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: Kau akan tetap di hatiku. di hati anak-anakku. Love you. Yunjae. Family story. RnR please


Disclaimer: They're god's and themself's

Genre: Family/Hurt

Rated: T

Cast: Yunjaeyoosumin+moonbin

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s), OOC, Jaejoong's POV, alur kecepetan, dll

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Will Always Love You

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluargaku. Setelah itu, aku harus menyiapkan bekal. Kemudian bersih-bersih. Aku hanya punya seorang suami dan dua orang anak. Tapi rasanya sungguh merepotkan. Meski begitu, aku senang bisa melayani mereka semua. Menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang ibu. Seorang _namja_ yang menjadi ibu.

Semua itun begitu nyata di zaman modern seperti ini. sudah banyak alat kedokteran yang bisa membantu seorang pria yang ingin hamil. Begitu pula dengan hubungan sesama jenis. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ada pro dan kontra dalam masalah hubungan sesama jenis ini. Tapi, aku bersyukur keluarga besarku dan Yunho mau menerima hubungan kami. Bahkan sudah menghasilkan dua orang anak.

"Selamat pagi, _eommaaa_~" sapa kedua anakku. Aku tersenyum pada mereka.

"Cepat duduk dan sarapan. _Appa_ belum turun?"

Kedua anakku hanya menggeleng. Aku menghidangkan sepiring omelet dan segelas susu.

"Makanlah, _eomma _akan memanggil _appa_ dulu."

Aku naik ke lantai dua. Kulihat suamiku, Jung Yunho, masih berkutat dengan dasinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Yun?"

"Ah, Boo, aku sudah selesai kok."

Aku menghampirinya, kemudian merapikan dasi dan jasnya.

"Ayo sarapan."

.

.

.

"Yun, jangan lupa besok jadwalmu untuk _check up _ke dokter. Ambilah cuti."

"Tapi sepertinya besok tidak bisa, Boo. Besok aku ada laporan yang harus ditandatangani pak GM."

Aku menghela nafas mendengarnya. Suamiku ini salah seorang pegawai di di sebuah perusahaan. Ia hanya pegawai biasa, tapi entah kenapa, bosnya lebih memberatkan pekerjaan padanya. Ia yang lebih sering membuat laporan dan kerja lembur. Padahal dia-

"Boo, kami sudah selesai. Aku dan anak-anak berangkat ya."

"_Eomma_, kami berangkat."

Aku melambaikan tangan mengantar kepergian mereka.

Saatnya bekerja~

.

+misamisa+

.

Aku sedang mengepel lantai, ketika bel rumahku berbunyi. Segera aku menuju pintu masuk, dan membuka pintu.

"Oh, Junsu-_ya_."

"Joongie-_hyung_, aku memasak sup iga terlalu banyak. Apa kau mau?" Junsu menyerahkan semangkuk besar sup iga padaku.

"Wah, terima kasih, Su. Kau baik sekali. Ayo masuk." Aku menaruh mangkuk tersebut di meja makan.

"Changmin sudah mau lulus SMA ya _hyung_?"

"_Ne_, Moonbin juga baru diterima di _Dong Bang Junior High School_. Tidak terasa."

"Ya, padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku melihat Changmin sedang menggendong Moonbin di punggungnya, sepulang bermain sepak bola."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan tetanggaku. Ia Kim Junsu, dan suaminya, Park Yoochun, adalah tetangga kami,yang sudah seperti saudara. Aku sudah menganggap mereka sebagai adikku sendiri.

"Ah, _hyung_. Kemarin aku dengar dari _noona_ku. Katanya ada pengobatan alternatif bagus di daerah Jinan. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu kesana."

Aku tersenyum. "Akan kutanyakan pada Yunho."

Yunho memang sudah lama sekali mengidap komplikasi. Sudah berkali-kali pula ia masuk rumah sakit. ia memang keras kepala, sudah kusuruh untuk istirahat, dan mengizinkanku bekerja, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau.

Ia terlalu giat bekerja. Yunho ingin semua kebutuhan dan keinginanku dan anak-anakku terpenuhi. Ia akan berusaha agar kami tidak hidup susah. Meski sebenarnya, kami bukanlah orang yang 'berpunya'. Tapi setidaknya, anak-anakku masih bisa sekolah, dan kami masih bisa makan berkecukupan.

Aku biasanya akan bertanya pada teman-temanku, tentang pengobatan alternatif yang bagus. Kami sudah berganti-ganti dokter, tapi belum menemukan yang cocok.

"Tenang, _hyung_. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, aku dan Yoochun siap membantumu."

Aku terharu mendengarnya. "Terima kasih, Junsu-_ya_."

.

+misamisa+

.

Malam sudah larut, tapi Yunho belum juga pualng. Sepertinya ia lembur lagi. Aku menoleh ke arah jam. Sudah pukul 22.00. Kedua anakku tentu sudah tidur. Mereka harus sekolah di esok harinya.

Pukul 23.15, Yunho pulang dengan wajah lelah. Ia terlihat pucat.

"Aku pulang, Boo."

"Selamat datang."

Aku mengambil tas kerjanya, kemudian mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Yun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia tersenyum kepadaku. "Tentu, Boo, aku sehat."

Bohong. Jelas-jelas ia terlihat tidak sehat. Kenapa ia selalu memaksakan diri?

"_Jinjja_? Baiklah. Kau mau mandi air hangat? atau mau makan?"

Ia hanya menggeleng. "Tidurlah, aku akan makan sendiri."

"Tapi-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Boo." Ia kembali tersenyum dan berjalan di depanku.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar kami. Aku tahu Yunho tidak suka perintahnya dilanggar. Jadi aku menunggunya disini.

Beberapa lama, Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar kami. Aku melihatnya berganti pakaian.

"Kau tidak mandi?"

Ia tak menjawab dan malah memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Tidak, malam ini sangat dingin~"

"Dasar, jangan peluk-peluk! Bauuu~"

Kami bercanda sedikit. Sudah lama kami tidak begini. Aku benar-benar merindukan kami yang dulu.

"Sudah malam, ayo tidur." Aku membalikkan tubuhku, memunggunginya.

Tak lama, kurasakan ia memeluk pinggangku erat.

"_Saranghae, _Boo."

Aku tersenyum dan berbalik menghadapnya. "_Nado, nado saranghae_, Yun."

.

+misamisa+

.

"_Eommaa_..."

Aku kaget mendapati anak bungsuku pulang sekolah dengan wajah merah dan penuh air mata.

"_Waeyo, chagi_?"

"Hiks... aku tidak boleh ikut ujian. Soalnya.. soalnya.. hiks..."

Aku tersentak. Aku baru ingat, Yunho belum membayar uang bayaran Moonbin selama tiga bulan. Ini salah kami. Yunho memaksa, Moonbin harus masuk sekolah yang berkualitas, padahal kami tahu, penghasilan Yunho pasti tidak akan sanggup untuk membayar sekolah. Bahkan uang masuk sekolahnya saja, kami meminjam uang dari Junsu dan Yoochun.

Aku memeluk tubuh putra bungsuku. Aku merasa bingung sekarang.

"_Mianhae, chagi._ _Eomma _dan_ Appa _akan segera membayarnya."

.

.

.

Aku menatap Yunho yang tengah memakan makan malamnya. Changmin dan Moonbin juga makan dalam diam. Entah kenapa ini akan terasa sulit untuk mengatakannya pada Yunho.

"_Appa_..."

Yunho menoleh ke arah Changmin.

"Aku, aku diterima di Universitas Seoul."

"_Jinjja_?! Ah, _appa_ sangat bangga padamu, Min. _Jja_, makan yang banyak. Bagaimana jika kita makan di luar untuk merayakannya?"

Kami bertiga diam tak menjawab.

"I-itu, _appa_, biaya masuknya..."

"Tenang saja, kau hanya cukup belajar dan belajar. masalah biaya serahkan pada _appa_~" ujar Yunho ringan. Tidak, ia berusaha agar terlihat baik-baik saja. Padahal aku tahu. Ia sedang memutar otak agar nisa mendapatkan uang untuk membayar biaya masuk kuliah Changmin.

"_Appa_, Bin juga mau bilang sesuatu."

"_Ne? Waeyo _Binnie?"

"B-begini, eumm... Binnie, tidak bisa mengikuti ujian."

"_Waeyo_?"

"Itu, sppnya..."

Yunho diam sejenak. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan Moonbin. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Begitu? Kapan kau ujian?"

"Minggu depan, _appa_."

"Baiklah, _Appa_ akan membayarnya nanti. Kau tenang saja, _ne_. Kau pasti bisa ikut ujian."

Kami kembali melanjutkan makan. Aku mencuri pandang ke arah Yunho. Yun, apakah ini terlalu berat?

.

.

.

"Aku akan pinjam uang pada Yoochun. Mungkin sajaa ia punya." ujarku saat kami bersiap untuk tidur.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita tidak akan meminjam uang pada siapapun."

"Tentu kita harus meminjam! Kita tidak punya uang Yun! Bagaimana kita akan membayarnya?"

"Kalau kubilang kita punya, maka kita punya! Masalah uang adalah urusanku. Aku yang akan mencari uang."

Mataku sudah berair. "Berhenti memaksakan diri! Kau tidak baik-baik saja! Kita tidak punya uang! Jangan berkata kalau semuanya baik-baik saja!" akhirnya seluruh emosiku kukeluarkan. Aku takut, Yunho akan semakin drop.

"Berhenti membicarakan ini. aku lelah." Yunho memunggungiku.

Aku menangis keras. Jung Yunho _pabbo_!

.

+misamisa+

.

Ternyata Yunho tidak main-main. Ia selalu pulang malam. Sepertinya ia mengambil lembur.

Aku menatap cemas ke arah jam. Perusahaan tempat Yunho bekerja itu keras. Dan entah kenapa aku ingin Yunho keluar dari perusahaan itu. beberapa kali aku mendengar Yunho mengeluh. Ia dipaksa atasannya untuk bekerja lembur, namun hasil kerjanya tersebut diakui atasannya sebagai hasil kerjanya, bukan hasil kerja Yunho. Maka yang mendapatkan penghargaan dan bonus dari pak GM adalah atasannya tersebut.

Tapi tetap saja, mencari pekerjaan di kota besar seperti Seoul sangat sulit. Aku yakin Yunho tidak bisa tiba-tiba berhenti dari pekerjaannya.

"Boo, aku pulang."

Aku kaget mendengar sapaan lirih itu. kulihat tubuh Yunho yang semakin mengurus. Ia begitu pucat.

"Yun..."

"Aku ingin langsung istirahat saja, tak apa-apa?"

Yunho berjalan melewatiku, dan masuk ke kamar. Aku duduk di lantai. Aku memeluk kedua lututku, dan menangis. Yunho-_ya_...

.

+misamisa+

.

"Yun! Kubilang jangan bekerja hari ini!" aku berteriak dengan muka merah berair. Aku memaksanya untuk tidak bekerja. Kemarin ia muntah dan batuk. Komplikasi Yunho sudah parah. Apalagi Jantung dan Maagnya. Dokter bilang, mereka harus berhati-hati. Kalau tidak, lambung Yunho bisa saja mengalami kebocoran.

"Tidak boo, aku harus bekerja. Besok aku harus membayar spp Moonbin."

Yunho terhuyung-huyung berjalan keluar rumah.

"Hentikan! Aku akan berusaha mencari uang! Jangan memaksakan diri! Kau sudah sakit! Jangan membuatku cemas lebih dari ini!"

Aku memeluk punggung Yunho dengan erat. Agar Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk bekerja.

Kulihat Junsu dan Yoochun datang ke rumah kami. Mungkin mereka mendengar keributan kami.

"_Hyung_, ada apa?"

Junsu menghampiriku yang masih menangis.

"Su, jaga Joongie sebentar. Aku akan bicara dengan Yunho-_hyung_." Yoochun mulai bicara dengan Yunho. Sementara aku menangis di pelukan Junsu. Aku tidak menyadari, bahwa kedua anakku duduk di tangga, dan mereka menangis, sepertiku.

"Aku akan mengantar Yunho-_hyung _ke kantornya. Kalian tunggu disini." aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"Percayakan saja pada Yoochun, _hyung_."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, dan melihat Yunho pergi bersama Yoochun.

.

+misamisa+

.

Aku menjatuhkan gagang telponku ketika Yoochun memberitahu bahwa Yunho masuk rumah sakit. Segera saja aku pergi ke rumah sakit.

"_Eomma, Eomma _mau kemana?"

Kudapati kedua putraku berada di tangga. Aku tersenyum dan mengusap pipi mereka.

"_Eomma_ pergi sebentar. Kalian tunggu di rumah, _ne_." Dan aku segera pergi.

.

.

.

Aku dan Junsu berlari menuju ke ruang ICU tempat Yunho dirawat. Kami menemukan Yoochun duduk di depan ruang tersebut.

"_Hyung_."

"Apa yang terjadi, Chun? Kenapa Yunho?"

"Saat kami dalam perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja Yunho-_hyung_ mengeluh sakit di lambungnya, dan, ia pingsan begitu saja. Aku yang panik langsung membawanya kemari."

Aku menangis lagi mendengarnya.

"_Pabbo_! Yunho bodoh! Sudah kukatakan jangan memaksakan diri! Jangan memaksakan diri! Kenapa masih melakukannya!" dan tangisku pecah begitu saja.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah sadar, dan meminta untuk dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Aku sempat bicara dengan dokter. Seperti yang kutakutkan, lambung Yunho semakin meradang, dan mengalami kebocoran ringan.

Aku duduk di samping Yunho. Kugenggam erat tangannya. Entah kenaoa, aku begitu takut kehilangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, boo." Ia menunjukkan senyum lemahnya.

"Jangan bicara dulu. Tidurlah, kau butuh banyak istirahat."

"Anak-anak..."

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka kau disini. mereka akan datang."

Kulihat ia tersenyum, lalu memejamkan mata.

Aku mengecup pelan keningnya, lalu mengusap rambutnya.

"Istirahatlah, _baby_..."

.

+misamisa+

.

Sudah tiga hari Yunho dirawat. Saat ini aku sedang menemaninya. Changmin dan Moonbin sedang membeli makanan di kantin.

Yunho menatap mataku lekat. Aku balik menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Yun?"

"Jae, kudengar dari salah satu temanku, dia cukup ahli dalam hal kesehatan."

"Apa katanya?"

"Katanya, agar aku bisa sembuh, aku harus 'berpisah' denganmu."

Aku menatap lekat ke arah mata musangnya. Mencari kebenaran di matanya.

"Kau ingin itu terjadi? Kau ingin bercerai dariku?"

Lama aku tak mendapatkan jawaban, dan Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Boo. Jangan marah begitu."

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu! tidak lucu!"

Dan ia hanya terkikik pelan.

"_Eomma, appa_." Kedua anakku masuk ke ruang rawat Yunho.

"Kesini, _baby_. Bertemu _appa_."

Mereka duduk di sebelah kanan Yunho, sementara aku di sebelah kirinya.

"Maafkan _appa_ ya. _Appa_ tidak bisa menepati janji. _Appa _belum bisa memberi kalian uang untuk membayar sekolah."

"_Gwenchana_ _appa_, Yoochun-_ahjussi_ sudah melunasi semuanya."

Jawaban Changmin membuat Yunho menoleh ke arahku.

"Bukan aku Yun, Yoochun yang ingin membantumu. Mengapa kau tidak menerimanya saja?"

"Aku hanya merasa tak enak. Sudah terlalu banyak aku menyusahkan mereka."

Aku menggenggam tangannya. "Tak apa Yun. Kita harus bersyukur..."

Kamipun tersenyum. Dan keadaan semakin ceria antara kami, ketika mendengar pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil Changmin dan Moonbin.

Semoga saja, kami bisa terus bahagia seperti ini.

.

.

.

Tak kusangka, saat itu adalah saat terakhir aku mendengar suaranya. Keesokan paginya, ia sudah tak bisa bicara. Kebocoran lambungnya semakin parah. Jantungnya juga melemah.

Aku dan anak-anak menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Aku tidak akan menangis, tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus kuat. Anak-anak bergantung padaku. Aku yang harus menenangkan mereka.

Setelah berjam-jam, dokterpun keluar. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Dokter, bagaimana Yunho?"

"Sudah sangat parah, kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik, tapi-"

"Kumohon, selamatkan suamiku." Aku berusaha agar tak menangis, tapi... tapi...

"Tuan Yunho meminta untuk pulang."

Aku tersentak mendengar hal itu. dokter hanya memberikan tatapan yang tidak dapat kumengerti, seperti 'ini sudah akhirnya.'

.

+misamisa+

.

Akhirnya kami merawat Yunho di rumah. Junsu dan Yoochun sering sekali datang untuk menengok keadaan Yunho, maupun keadaan kami sekeluarga.

Kami sedang berkumpul, Yunho yang tak bisa bicara, dan sangat lemah, hanya bisa menatapku dan anak-anak kami.

Tiba-tiba saja, Yunho mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Changmin, Changmin menghampirinya.

Dan tak diduga, Yunho memeluk tubuh Changmin erat. Untuk beberapa lama. Kemudian ia memberi isyarat pada Moonbin, untuk memeluknya juga.

Aku menangis melihat itu. melihat Yunho memeluk kedua anak kami dalam keadaan lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa.

Aku harus kuat, tapi... aku begitu takut kehilangannya.

.

.

.

Kebiasaan kami yang baru adalah, makan malam bersama di kamarku dan Yunho. Kami makan bersama dengan Yunho. Kami tetap bersama, dan entah kenapa malam ini terasa berbeda.

Yunho tak banyak bergerak, ia terlihat sangat pucat. Aku begitu ketakutan.

"Yun, ada apa _chagi_? Kenapa kau tidak membuka matamu?"

Aku berbicara pada Yunho, tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku mengecek tangannya. Tapi-

"Tidak! Yun, bangun sayang, ayo bangun, kau mau membuat kami semua cemas?"

Changmin menyuruh Moonbin untuk memanggil Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Yun, bangunlah, kumohon."

"_Appa..._" Changmin mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tak lama Junsu dan Yoochun datang bersama Moonbin.

Yoochun segera menghampiri Yunho, dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Dan aku menangis keras saat Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"TIDAK! Yunho! Bangun sayang! Banguuun! Jangan begini! Jangan pergi!" aku menjerit-jerit memeluk tubuh Yunho.

Aku melihat Changmin dan Moonbin sudah menangis keras dalam pelukan Junsu. Sementara Yoochun sendiri menenangkanku.

"Cukup _hyung_. Yunho-_hyung_ sudah pergi... ia sudah pergi _hyung_."

Aku kembali menjerit keras. Tidak! Yunho tidak boleh meninggalkanku.

Yoochun menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Aku menangis keras.

Dan akhirnya, hal yang paling kami takutkan terjadi. _Appa kami telah pergi_.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu sudah bertahun-tahun lalu. Changmin kami sudah lulus kuliah dan menikah. Kudengar terakhir kali mereka kemari, istrinya sedang mengandung bayi pertama mereka.

Sedangkan Moonbin kami, ia menerima beasiswa kuliah di Jerman. Tentu aku senang. Ia bisa kuliah di tempat yang ia impikan.

Jujur saja, hidup terasa lebih berat ketika Yunho pergi. Aku mulai bekerja di salah satu rumah makan sebagai koki. Dan Changmin juga bekerja di toko roti di sela-sela kegiatan kuliahnya.

Aku bersyukur bisa membesarkan mereka hingga saat ini. dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada Junsu dan Yoochun. Bila tak ada mereka, aku tidak akan bisa menjalani semuanya.

Dan sekarang tinggalah aku sendirian di rumah ini. Changmin memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya dan istrinya pindah ke Busan. Karena Changmin tidak tega meninggalkanku sendiri disini. tapi aku menolak. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah ini. rumah penuh kenangan dan kehangatan yang pernah diberikan Yunho.

Sama sekali tak terlintas di pikiranku untuk menikah lagi. karena Yunho selamanya tetap merajai hatiku.

Mungkin Yunho memang sudah meninggalkan kami semua untuk selamanya. Tapi sesungguhnya, ia tak benar-benar pergi. Ia tetap hidup di hatiku dan anak-anakku. Ia tetap menjadi seorang _appa_ yang menjadi panutan keluarga.

_Untuk ayah yang kami kasihi,_

_26 September 2008_

.

END

.

Ini true storynya author :') meski dibumbui beberapa fiksi (kayak Boys love sama settingnya). Ah, jadi inget :'

Makasih buat readers yang udah nyempetin baca :3

Ripiu please~


End file.
